Xiao Yu
Though it has not been confirmed, it has been greatly implied that Xiao Yu is biologically female. However, since others see him as male in the story, for now I will be using male pronouns when talking about him. '' A mysterious youth that Xiao Ning'er met while separated from the rest of the group by the Fog of Misleading on the first layer of the Nine-Layered Deathlands in the Nether Realm. He is the foster child of the Lord of Nether, Ming Fei.【TDG】Chapter 254 – Becoming a Disciple Appearance and Personality He appears to have a friendly and easygoing nature. Though dressed as a man, he has a very graceful and pure atmosphere which Nie Li makes fun of. He is described as having thin, long brows, gentle eyes, and a long nose. His skin is the color of white jade and as smooth as water. His eyes were elegant and full of spirit, without a hint of impurity. His lips seemed to be arched in a smile, yet at the same time it isn’t a smile.【TDG】Chapter 229 – Xiao Yu Plot '''Alternate Life' Nothing is known about Xiao Yu's life in the previous timeline. Current Life Exploring the Nine-Layered Deathlands Arc Xiao Ning'er: :After meeting back up with Nie Li and Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er introduces Xiao Yu to them. Xiao Ning'er believes he is trustworthy as he helped her out when some other men hassled her. Nie Li: :Nie Li is almost immediately on guard against him. He seemed too perfect. Xiao Yu suggests traveling together for awhile, which Nie Li finds even more suspicious, but since Nie Li is unsure what he will do if refused he agrees.【TDG】Chapter 229 – Xiao Yu While they are walking together they come across a Spiritual Origin Fruit. When asked if he has any interest in it, Xiao Yu replies that he has a special physique that would get no benefit from it.【TDG】Chapter 230 – Disturbed Peace of Mind :After talking with Nie Li a bit more, he suddenly brings up the fact that Nie Li is a Senior Inscriptionist, proving that the meeting with Xiao Ning'er was not just a chance encounter. He had obviously investigated Nie Li before. After Nie Li directly threatened him if he means to harm his friends, Nie Li answered his question by comparing inscription patterns to the Power of Law. Xiao Yu then revealed that he also knew that Nie Li had two types of Law energy. He then stated that he meant no harm and was only a little interested in Nie Li. After he said that he had some interest towards Xiao Ning'er as well, Nie Li again threatened him if he hurt her. However, Xiao Yu just called Nie Li out on the fact that he had already chosen Ye Ziyun and had no claim on Xiao Ning'er. :As they travel together, Xiao Yu continues to tease and provoke Nie Li. When Nie Li questions Xiao Yu's sometimes odd behavior, such as being unconformable with being close to or touching Nie Li, he claims that he has mysophobia, a fear of being dirty. 【TDG】Chapter 232 – The entering method The Zombie Jiao-dragon: :When the continuing battle between the Zombie Jiao-dragon and Cang Ming draws near. Xiao Yu unexpectedly pulls out a jade hair pin a shoots it towards them, knocking the overwhelmingly powerful lightning spear out of Cang Ming's hands like it was nothing. This frightens Cang Ming and he abandons his battle and leaves. Xiao Yu then creates several water dragons to hold the Zombie Jiao-dragon in place and removes the Scarlet Pearl from its forehead. After letting the Zombie Jiao-dragon go, he offers the pearl to Xiao Ning'er, but is immediately refused. Nie Li then shamelessly insists on taking it.【TDG】Chapter 231 – Broken Divine Spark Death God's Tomb: :After traveling into the depths of the first layer of the Nine-Layered Deathlands, the group followed some Demigod rank experts to a floating tomb guarded by a large skeleton that appears to hold a piece of the shattered Divine Spark of the Death God. The large skeleton viciously protected the entrance to the tomb as in simultaneously fought off the 40 - 50 Demigods rank experts. Xiao Yu and Nie Li decide to explore the tomb and leave Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun hidden outside. To make sure that they are safe, Xiao Yu gives them a Golden Scroll.【TDG】Chapter 232 – The entering method :In order to sneak inside Xiao Yu covered himself and Nie Li in a two meter square piece of cloth with the Shadow Misleading inscription pattern. This allowed them to get close to the door, but was very awkward, as Xiao Yu would get angry every time Nie Li touched him. The door itself was sealed by over 300 complex inscription patterns, only adding to their frustration and bickering. After a while Nie Li took over and quickly disarmed them. Turns out there were actually only five foundational patterns and all the rest were just there to hide the answer. Xiao Yu is furious at Nie Li's much high knowledge of inscription patterns. He then used a set of Nether Realm stone keys to open the door and quickly enter.【TDG】Chapter 233 – Ancient Tomb :Xiao Yu leads them down the narrow staircase into the tomb while avoiding the many inscription pattern traps. At one point they are attacked by Ghouls, which he quickly destroys with a lightning Divine Guardian Rock. While the shield was activated they decided to quickly run ahead and let it protect them from the traps, however they were dragged into a space distortion. Using the power of his Yin Yang Blast x10, Nie Li was able to break the distortion and they reappeared within the tomb, but this time in a flowing river.【TDG】Chapter 234 – Draconic Ruins Realm :After freeing themselves from the river, Xiao Yu asked Nie Li if was interested in participating in the test to become a disciple of the Lord of Nether. He tried to entice him with information about the benefits, such as visiting the Divine Feathers Sect.【TDG】Chapter 235 – Divine Feathers Sect Death God: :Suddenly the walls themselves turned into large stone hands and began to attack them. Xiao Yu was able to defend against them with his palm strikes, but the law of death was slowly overwhelming him. Having discovered that the tomb itself was the body of the Death God, Nie Li took this opportunity to start attacking the walls with his Yin Yang Blast until he able to break through. They were able to escape the stone hands only to find themselves in a vast area with the large black heart of the Death God and many of the already captured experts being drained of their energy. However, Xiao Yu was able to use his Frost Chaos Sword to cut the tethers and free them.【TDG】Chapter 236 – Wings of Law :While Xiao Yu was freeing the experts, Nie Li defended against the Death God's law energy with his own laws of light and darkness. When Xiao Yu and the experts watched the giant scarlet hands slam into Nie Li they believed that he was dead. Though their own powers of law were being suppressed, they worked together in an attempt to fight back against the Death God. However, they were quickly recaptured. The only thing able to fight against him was Xiao Yu's Frost Chaos Sword. The Death God realized that the only way Xiao Yu would be able to have that sword is if he is close to the Lord of Nether, most likely his child, and saw his chance to get revenge.【TDG】Chapter 237 – Frost Chaos Sword :As the tomb was suppressing his law energy, the Death God was eventually able to break through Xiao Yu's defenses and grab hold of him. Now that he was bound, like the other experts, his energy was being quickly absorbed. On top of that the Death God continued to viciously whip him in an attempt to satisfy his hatred. When Xiao Yu refused to submit to the Death God, he was continuously tortured, being stabbed several times and having a rib shattered.【TDG】Chapter 238 – Seizing the Law by Force :Nie Li suddenly reappeared, now controlling a third law, the law of death. Since the Death God's attacks were formed from death energy, they could no longer harm him. Nie Li simple touched the black heart and the Death God, his tethers, and the tomb all faded away. The Experts: :After saving them the demigod experts gratefully thanked Xiao Yu and Nie Li and asked if there was anything Nie Li wanted in return. Nie Li only stated that he had some difficulties with the Wugui Family and the Dark Guild and they immediately offered to deal with them for him. Two of the experts, members of the powerful Dragonchant Family and Fiery Elf Clan, also asked him to visit their families in the future.【TDG】Chapter 239 – Lesson :After confirming the Nie Li would participate in the Lord of Nether's new disciple selection, Xiao Yu told him that he would see him there. He then said goodbye and left, telling Nie Li to be sure to bring the golden scroll. The Master of Nether's Disciple Arc Lord of Nether: :During the Lord of Nether's Disciple Selection Xiao Yu was with Ming Fei and the other six ambassadors from the Draconic Ruins Realm on the ninth layer of the Nine-Layered Deathlands. While observing those that were participating in the test, Xiao Yu pointed out Nie Li's amazing knowledge of inscription patterns to his father after they witnessed the incident with the Celestial Qilin.【TDG】Chapter 245 – Soul Seal Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er: :Xiao Yu greeted Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er after the test ended and they were brought to the ninth layer of the Nine-Layered Deathlands.【TDG】Chapter 253 – Master of the Nether Realm He explained to them that he is the adopted child of the Lord of Nether and will be traveling with them to the Draconic Ruins Realm in three months, when they return.【TDG】Chapter 254 – Becoming a Disciple Leaving for the Draconic Ruins Realm Arc Guan Yi: :After three months, Xiao Yu is there to welcome them back and lead them to the Divine Feathers Sect in the Draconic Ruins Realm.【TDG】Chapter 262 - Gift From Nie LiGuan Yi was the third student chosen by the the Nether Master. Xiao Yu could see that he held some arrogance in his talent and tried to warn him that his current level was only the very lowest in the Draconic Ruins Realm.【TDG】Chapter 263 – Skysoul Institute Lu Piao: :Xiao Yu then explained about the Spiritual Root that they will have to take to determine the district of the Skysoul Institute they will study in. This really worried Lu Piao, as he was afraid he would not do well. After seeing how worried Lu Piao was about the test, Nie Li tried to reassure him, however Guan Yi found Lu Piao's fear pathetic and looked down on him. This provoked Nie Li, but Xiao Yu warned them that the Skysoul Institution doesn’t allow any fights to happen within its territory, aside from challenges in tournaments. There are strict punishments for those who don’t abide by those rules. Hua Ling: :While they were waiting, Hua Ling arrived with his large group of new students from the Little Heaven Realm and tried to provoke him. His father is up for the same position as Ming Fei, Chief Enforcer of the Outer Division, but Xiao Yu just ignored him. However, when Enforcer Gu allowed Hua Ling to cut in line, Xiao Yu could not stand idly by. Enforcer Gu offered to move Xiao Yu in front as well, but he refused. Hua Ling instead, to smooth out the situation, said his students would be tested along with Xiao Yu's.【TDG】Chapter 264 - Spiritual Root :While watching the students being tested, Hua Ling took every opportunity to poke fun at the fact that despite Xiao Yu's 7 grade Heaven spiritual root, as he had yet to break through to the Heavenly Fate Realm and form his first Fate Soul. Nie Li defended Xiao Yu by spouting off that a person with a heaven spiritual root will only reach greater heights if they struggle to break through to the Heavenly Fate Realm. He later tells Xiao Yu that he made that up though.【TDG】Chapter 265 - Test :When one of Hua Ling's students has only an 8 grade Man spiritual root, he rebukes him as trash and demands that he return to their realm. Rather then face the humiliation of returning a failure, the student instead commits suicide. The lack of any sign of regret greatly angers Xiao Yu and the other watching.【TDG】Chapter 266 - Results of the Test Nie Li and Lu Piao: :Xiao Yu was also their when Lu Piao and Nie Li were tested and found to have a 5 grade and 8 grade heavenly roots respectively. He made an off-handed comment to Hua Ling, who had now been taken down a notch. He then directly warned Nie Li, Lu Piao, and Guan Yi that Hua Ling is the type to seek revenge and to be cautions of him.【TDG】Chapter 267 - Spiritual Stone :After separating with Guan Yi, who was placed in the south district, Xiao Yu tells Nie Li and Lu Piao that they may stay with him in the courtyard that he is renting in the private section of the west district. He showed them the student market where Artifacts and high level demon spirits are traded for Spiritual Stones. He also warns them again to be careful to not provoke others and tells them not to leave the courtyard without him or go into his room. Before leaving to complete their registration, he gifts them each two spiritual stones so they can start cultivation Heavenly Energy.【TDG】Chapter 268 - Ying’er Huang Ying and Yan Hao: :When Xiao Yu returns he finds Huang Ying and Yan Hao in his courtyard. He largely ignores the infatuated looks of Huang Ying and the jelous provocations from Yan Han while asking them both to leave. The situation just escalates though as two other girls that like him arrive, so Nie Li and Lu Piao head to their rooms to cultivate in private.【TDG】Chapter 269 - Acupuncture Nie Li: :Later that night Xiao Yu came to Nie Li's room to ask for help with breaking through to the Heavenly Fate Realm. After Nie Li explained that his Myriad Dragonroars cultivation technique is incomplete, he offered to use Acupuncture to assist Xiao Yu in breaking through. The atmosphere was a little awkward as Xiao Yu was self conscious and embarrassed in front of Nie Li. :The acupuncture immediately was effective, as Xiao Yu moved directly to 3 Fate Heavenly Fate Realm. He was extremely grateful and thanked Nie Li, who requested some spiritual stones in payment. However, when he heard Xiao Yu only had ten, he took five and called them even.【TDG】Chapter 270 - Venerable Redsoul Joining the Skysoul Institute Arc Nie Li and Lu Piao: :When Nie Li and Lu Piao did not return to his courtyard directly after class, Xiao Yu had become worried about them. Then, when they did show up they casually remarked that they had gone for a walk and had acquired five hundred Spiritual Stones. Though he tried to refuse, they pushed about fifty of these on to Xiao Yu in thanks for all the help and support he has given them. :The next day he took them to visit the Saint Soul Grounds, one of the three training grounds and the Skysoul Institute. He then explained about how the ranking in the training ground worked and the possible rewards for placing high.【TDG】Chapter 276 – Saint Soul Board Ying Yueru: :As they climbed the steps of the alter in the training grounds, Nie Li was approached by this mysterious girl named Ying Yueru. Xiao Yu was worried and made a point of warning Nie Li about her. However, Nie Li had a unconcerned and unusually trusting faith in this girl, which annoyed Xiao Yu.【TDG】Chapter 278 – Rank Change Xiao Yu's Cultivation: :The previous times that Xiao Yu had tried to cultivate in the Saint Soul Grounds he was only able to make it up to the fifth step, despite his 7 Grade Heaven Root. This is most likely related to his incomplete Myriad Dragonroars cultivation technique and the fact he was unable to reach the Heavenly Fate Realm for so long. Now that he had finally broken through, the Myraid Dragonroars technique was showing its true strength.【TDG】Chapter 277 – Master This progress surprised Xiao Yu most of all, as he easily progressed up to the 120th step of the alter. This placed him as rank eleven on the Saint Soul Board. Long Yuyin: :Xiao Yu was shocked when Long Yuyin showed up to put down Nie Li and he completely lost his cool. Xiao Yu had yet to see Nie Li react in such a way and recklessly accept a bet against her in the Saint Soul Board rankings. Xiao Yu was very worried about him and was afraid that he would not survive three lashes from Long Yuyin if he lost.【TDG】Chapter 280 – Three Lashes He was shocked by Nie Li's overwhelming aura of Heavenly Energy, and stared in amazement as he thoroughly won the bet and crushed Long Yuyin's pride by ascending to the 136th step.【TDG】Chapter 282 – Who’s the Trash Now? Xiao Yu also witnessed the three vicious lashes that Nie Li gave her. Once again, he was puzzled at why Nie Li held such enmity towards her and what master he was referring to. Hu Yong: :After cultivating for two more days, Nie Li, Lu Paio, and Xiao Yu left the Saint Soul Grounds only to be confronted by Hu Yong and nine Heavenly Fate Realm experts. When he declared that he was Long Yuyin's fiance and that he would get revenge for her, Nie Li assumed that she sent them.【TDG】Chapter 284 - Blocked :Even though Hu Yong tried to threaten him, Nie Li dared him to actually follow through. Because of the Skysoul Institute's rules Hu Yong ordered Hu Tian, to take Nie Li, Lu Piao, and Xiao Yu to an isolated place to beat them. Just then two of the elders of the Skysoul institute arrived. Nanmen Tianhai and Huang Yu warned Hu Yong that the institute would take action if he harmed Nie Li. Since he was unable to take action today, Hu Yong then took his people and left.【TDG】Chapter 285 - A Chicken Feather for an Authoritative Token Nanmen Tianhai and Huang Yu: :They warned Nie Li, Lu Piao, and Xiao Yu to avoid causing trouble and focus on cultivating. Though Lu Piao thought this was unfair as they did not start the conflict, Nie Li and Xiao Yu agreed with him and said that they would not back down if others caused trouble with them. The elders ended up agreeing that they would protect them if required. Abilities and Equipment Category:Divine Feathers Sect